


温暖的地方

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 操腋下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 随手瞎写的辣鸡短段，没有引号
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	温暖的地方

尼禄被甩到墙上，膝盖酸软地滑了下来，面朝墙壁半跪，试图平缓呼吸。  
一张大手压上后脑勺，直接把他的脸抵在墙面，令他无法动弹。一根邦硬的东西擦过脖子，他听到身后但丁粗重的喘息。  
操，但丁，等会Nico马上要来接我出任务了。 尼禄翻了个白眼，他不想屁股里夹着但丁的精液或嘴里残留着点白浊的腥味去做任务，可能会在车上就被显微镜女孩Nico嘲笑至死。  
好吧，但丁后退了一步，这个我早想试了。把衣服脱了，kid。  
什么？尼禄愣了愣，就被但丁提着领子一把把毛衣扯掉。  
但丁把阴茎塞进了男孩温暖的腋下，那里没有什么毛，又因为刚刚的打斗而带着点潮湿。他拍拍尼禄的手臂，示意他夹紧。  
你.. ！尼禄的头又被摁回了墙面上，一番怒骂憋回嘴中。但丁出乎意料的举动让他吃惊，甚至觉得腋下塞了根几把居然比屁股里塞根几把更让他羞耻。本来不是做此用途的地方却显得格外敏感，在皮肉摩擦间竟升起酥麻的电流感。但丁分泌的前液顺着手臂和身体的夹缝流下，略凉的液滴划过皮肤，尼禄不住战栗，悲哀地发现自己性奋了。他愤懑地夹紧了腋下，自暴自弃地想能否把但丁直接夹断。  
答案当然是不能。但丁因为这突如其来的紧致呻吟一声，柱上的青筋突突直跳。腋下虽然包裹感不及后穴，却极好地满足了他瑰丽的性幻想。精神上的兴奋带来更强烈的快感，他喟叹一声，开始用下流的话赞美尼禄腋下的小洞。看着男孩掩藏不住红透的耳垂，心情颇好。  
你要什么时候才射！ 尼禄觉得手臂内侧的软肉都快被磨出火，但丁还在侃侃而谈，阴茎只有变硬没有射精的趋势。前液已经把腋窝浸润得湿漉漉，大概里面还混杂了他分泌的汗水。那股子淡淡的腥臊味就在鼻子边飘。他被耻辱地摁在墙角，裤裆很紧，脑袋很烫，但丁实在太过分。  
好吧，我马上。 但丁弯曲膝盖，换了个角度，让他的阴茎斜上，龟头完完全全嵌进略宽的腋窝里，柱身则摩擦细嫩的内侧软肉。 他强硬地过尼禄脸颊，欣赏晕染到耳朵的绯红。怎么样，乖侄子想让叔叔射在你的这个小洞里吗。  
滚！！尼禄咬牙切齿地低吼一声，接着就被精液冲刷了腋下，乳白的浊液从重叠的软肉和缝隙里溢出，又因为但丁的抽出而加剧往下滴落。  
尼禄抬起手臂，看着从手肘到腰侧都沾满的精液， 草你的，我又要洗一遍澡了。  
不，但丁抓住他抬起的手臂，舌头在腋窝一卷带走一股精液。尼禄打了一个机灵  
我会帮你舔干净的。


End file.
